Chuck VS CarmicalCharlsCarmical
by 007chuck
Summary: this is a rety at my chuck as bond and it is done in a fynny way. plreas review


This is a test of how I right a driving section this is sort of a better for something I am thinking about.

And today is my birthday 6 January.

So this is my happy new year story. If you want me to keep this going pleas say so.

I have to clarify something this chucks music is the music when ever he is charmical.

Play episode 1 and it is the bit were he says my name is charmicle that is the them.

Chuck sat on his bed next to Sarah. They were watching the last few moments of The Spy Who Loved Me. Chuck considered this film to be more than a classic he considered one of the top bond films in an ever growing franchise that only ever made one mistake.

"Gahh" Chuck said with out thinking about it. "What Chuck I thought you liked this film." said Sarah with a bemused look. Chuck looked at her "oh I do I was just thinking of the worst in the franchise it haunts every bond fan" Chuck said with a warm but not a happy tone.

"I tell you Sarah there will only be one way to break me under stress show me that film" he said with a hint of seriousness. Sarah smiled as the credits rolled. She looked at chuck "don't say it Chuck".

Chuck got up and walked to the Cretan and closed it. "me,what could I say" Chuck said with a slight hint of sarcasm. Then he walked to the door to his bedroom and poked his head out saying loudly "Just keeping the British end up Ellie" said Chuck in a totally deadpan tone. Sarah closed her eyes and put her head in her hands "Chuck do you understand how corny that sounded" Sarah said with a shocked tone. Chuck smiled "But it is a classic line" Chuck said with a jolly tone. There was a knock at the door. Sarah and chuck said in unison "come".

Ellie popped her head in "I have to apologise for that corny line from my brother"said Ellie with a worried tone. Awesome piped up "That line is awesome ,good on you Chuck" said Devon with a shout.

Elli rolled her eyes "I also have to apologise for my boyfriend they have no scene of taste or Humour, honestly they are both not that bad." Ellie said with a mock seriousness that she know what get up Chucks nose. "Moore hater" Chuck said as he chucked a pair of socks at Ellie missing.

"well Connary is the best and you know it " said Ellie with a smirking seriousness in her voice.

"Pa don t pollute Sarah with you Connary views" Chuck said with a soft but annoyed tone.

"Night Sarah ,Night Judas" said Ellie with a smile. "night Devon, Night misinformed one" said Chuck with a smirk. Sarah smiled "Night you two" said Sarah not willing to get in on the argument.

Chuck fell in to a deep sleep thinking about Sarah and the film he had just watched. He smiled thinking what this new intersect would do for his skill set he still could not used to 90% it did.

Chuck began to dream

Chuck sees a darkens and hears a tune that he recognises as his theme.

A small white spot goes from right to left. Then it disappears for a moment then reappears larger with a man in a suit in it. The man walks along to the right till he is in the centre of chucks vision. The man turns sharply and shoots at chuck. He sees the trank dart in him and he falls back and starts to sleep. He only then realises who the person is who shot him, it is himself.

A transport plain was flying over the rock of Gibraltar. Inside a tall dark haired woman in a army uniform stood up from a desk and addressed a group of five men.

" I am very proud of the intersect section to be the force in this test"

"i know you will do me proud"

The men clad in black turned and walked to the end of the plane.

The ramp on the back of the plane opened as some as some papers flew out of the opening for the men.

"dam my secret recipes" The dark haired woman said as she tried to stop more of the papers on her desk from flying off.

The men jumped out and began to free fall. A moment later some shoots could been seen being opened. The men floated down. One of the men landed and was stuck on a branch of a tree.

His feet were dangling a few meters off of the ground. He cut the tie to his parachute and landed on the ground. He got up and ripped off his protective mask it was Coal barker. Coal servade the part of the mountain he had just landed on. Unknown to Coal a soldier in green was behind him about 4 meters away. The man fired his gun. Coal was hit in the back with a bright pink paint ball.

Coal turned and was hit in the chest which made him lose his breath with a hummf.

The soldier said with pride "GAME OVER". Coal looked at the man and said with a annoyed tone "don't rub it in, and why could I not get shot with a non sissy paint".

Meanwhile a bit lower down the mountain. Another person from the team was throwing a rope up a flat part of the mountain. Bryce Larkin chucked the rope and started to climb.

At the top of the mountain a muscle man in a dark pole neck and with no parachute walked up to the clamp Bryce had thrown to get up the mountain. The man did not realise another soldier in green was aiming his gun and shot him in the back with a green paint ball. The solider said with pride "YOUR DEAD", the Polo wearing man pulled a silenced pistol from his trousers and shot the solider. Bryce heard a load thud and looked up to try and see what was going on. He was 49 feet up the mountain and saw a man he did not recognise slide something down his rope. Bryce looked at it then back up as he saw the man draw a combat knife.

Bryce shouted "Noooo" as the rope was cut. Bryce plummeted to his death.

Chuck turned his face to look in the direction of the scream.

Chuck ran to wear the body of Bryce laid and looked at the rope for a few seconds it had been cut. Chuck looked at the fellow agent and shut Bryce eyes as a curtsey.

Chuck jumped as a small monkey had jumped on to the ground next to him.

Chuck looked at the monkey and smiled. Chuck heard a silenced pistol shot and ran.

The soldier at the main gate looked at the man running towards him and shouted "stop".

He then realised he is part of the test and shot him with a paint ball.

The tall curly haired man ran passed the soldier and jumped on the back of a speeding Jeep.

The man turned and shouted "OY your dead".

Charles was on the back of the Jeep climbing over as it speeded through the Mountie roads.

Charles climbed in to the Jeep and hit the driver hard in the head.

The driver turned and trying to shooting chemical.

Charles. Ducked and saw a box of grenades. He pulled the pin and chucked it over the outher side of the cabin. The man tries to get out but as he does Charles activated the door locks and turns the jeep off the road. Chuck saw the 4x4 begin to plummet he activated his shoot and shot out the back and saw the 4x4 explode showering him in shrapnel. None of it did damage to him but his shoot was smoking.

Charles looked down at the sea and saw a luxury yacht with a canvas awning.

A woman lawnging on a sofa with phone call going looking at the sandwich she just made chats to her firend on the phone. "i am sick of out here there is nothing but play boys and tennis pros , when am I going to find a real man who is in to his sandwiches". A bump from the awning disturbed her chat she looked up and saw a shadow of a man crawling to the side of the awning.

She got up and looked at him as he swung down. She took the phone off her. He said in to the phone she will call you back. She was stunned "who are you?". Carmichael, Charles Carmichael. He looked back at the phone and spoke " control this is double O seven here I will report in an hour"

Lou piked up another one of her sandwiches and smiled "care to join me" lou said in a seductive and sexy voice. "better make that two" carmichael says with a smile as he takes a bite of the offerd sandwiche.


End file.
